A number of sensors have been developed for use on robots. Infrared (IR) or sonar sensors have been used on robots to detect wall or other objects. The information from the sensors can be used to map the environment of the robot. Mapping the environment of a robot using such sensors can be difficult. Often, information from different times or from multiple sensors is need to be combined in order to determine environmental features. Such relatively complex calculations can be difficult to do in real-time especially when other software processes needs to be executed on the robot.
It is desired to have a robot using an improved infrared sensors.